Soulless Vampire
by Supernatural-Hannah888
Summary: Tag to 6.07 Family Matters Sam ends up getting turned by the Alpha vampire, Dean has to race to get Sam and his soul back. Soulless!Sam, protective!Dean in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural.

Summary: Tag to 6.07 Family Matters Sam ends up getting turned by the Alpha vampire, Dean has to race to get Sam and his soul back. Soulless!Sam, protective!Dean in the later chapters.

Chapter 1

The Alpha vampire appeared behind Christian, with one swift move he snapped his neck and Christian dropped to the floor with a hard thud!

Samuel shot at the Alpha, but it had no effect and was quickly subdued as the Alpha flung him effortlessly toward the wall, Samuel lost consciousness as soon as he hit the wall.

Sam watched as the vampire took down Christian and Samuel, and sprung into action, he drew out his machete and aimed to take off the vampire's head, but the alpha was too quick and ducked. Before Sam could even think about his next move the Alpha grabbed his arm with the machete with one hand and gripped his throat with his other one, he shoved Sam back against the wall and Sam lost his grip on machete, _"crap!" _Sam thought as he hit the wall hard and the Alpha's strong claws cutting off his airways. Sam tried to struggle free but with a hand pinning one of his arms across his chest and another hand around his throat, it was impossible.

Sam and the Alpha locked gazes at each other as the Alpha began to speak, "the boy with no soul... I've got big plans for you.." the Alpha pushed hard against Sam's throat and Sam let out a strangled noise. "It's amazing how a pesky little soul gets in the way..." Sam grunted, "...but not for you... you will be... _my perfect animal_." The alpha chuckled as Sam gasped, the Alpha opened his mouth and his teeth descended. The Alpha removed his hand from Sam's neck, before Sam could even catch a breath the vampire sunk his teeth into Sam's neck, Sam let out a agonized scream as he could feel the vampire's venom start spreading through his body.

The Alpha chuckled again as he withdrew his teeth, "mmmmm.. your blood is delicious.. it's a shame you're useful.. I would've loved draining you!" _"go ahead then, I'd rather be dead then a dirty monster like you!"_ Sam thought, but before he could reply he felt light-headed, and slid down the wall, losing consciousness before he met the floor.

The Alpha smiled as he lifted Sam off the floor, and slung him over his shoulder, "come on my child, we have work to do" he whispered softly to Sam and started towards the door. Samuel distracted him as he let out a moan as he began to come round.

Samuel opened his eyes slowly to see the blurry Alpha vamp with his unconscious grandchild slumped over his shoulder "what did you do to him?" Samuel asked.

"Let's just say he's mine now, my perfect soulless pet!" the vampire said smugly, he shifted Sam further up on his shoulder as he approached Samuel, "I'm sorry but I to cut this short, but Sammy here will be awake soon, and I'd rather he be as far away from you and his over-protective thug of a big brother as possible, I can't have anyone messing up my plans for him, and I guessing big brother won't let me take him without a fight." The Alpha lifted his foot and kicked Samuel hard in the head. Samuel watched as the Alpha walked away towards the door, he tried to get up but the darkness claimed him.

Next Chapter: Dean tries to figure out where Sam has gone and why.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean and Gwen walked aimlessly through the endless hallways trying to find any signs of the Alpha being still in the building.

"This is ridiculous, we've been looking for an hour!" Dean yelled obviously starting to lose patience.

"Alright! Calm down, jeez! As you've probably just alerted the Alpha that we're here, let's go find the others" Gwen replied frustrated.

"Oh thank God!" Dean replied happily and smiled at Gwen, but quickly dropped it when she gave him an 'I'm not amused' look, they walked silently back to the room where the Alpha was held before he escaped.

Gwen gasped at the sight that met them back in the room, Samuel and Christian were what seemed to be dead and Sam was nowhere to be seen. Gwen ran over to Samuel, whilst Dean scanned the room again for any sign of Sam but only found the machete Sam was using, Dean sighed and went over to check on Christian. He put to fingers to Christian's neck to try find a pulse, he felt nothing, and sighed again "he's dead, looks like his neck's broken" he mumbled looking up to Gwen "what about him?", "he's alive, just unconscious I think... Samuel, hey wake up!" she yelled and slapped him hard across the face.

"uuhhhh... Gwen that you?... ow! that hurt!" Samuel moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon Gramps you've had worst!" Dean snarled, but suddenly fell silent as he sensed that it was the wrong time for jokes. "Ummmm.. alright let's start with what the hell happened and where's Sam?!" Dean said seriously, glaring at Samuel.

"The Alpha... he got the drop on us.. umm.. killed Christian, I tried to fight but.. uh light's out. When I came to he had Sam over his shoulder, said that Sam's his now.. his soulless pet... guessing he's turned him.. before I could move he kicked me in the head and lights out again.." Samuel explained, looking at Dean to see anger and worry in his eyes.

"dammit!" Dean shouted and ran towards the door. He heard Samuel shouting "where the hell are you going?!" Dean didn't bother to turn around "going to find my brother!" he replied and ran through the hall shouting for his brother. No response. He ran outside to see a car speeding off down the road. Without thinking he jumped in the Impala and sped off after the car. Whoever was driving the car and sped off faster, increasing the distance between the two cars. Dean knew he wouldn't catch up so he took the car's registration number so he might be able to track it, instead of heading back to Samuel and Gwen he decided to head to Bobby's. Pulling out his phone he dialed Bobby's number.

"Dean, hey! How's the soul search going?" Bobby asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Not good Bobby! Sam's gone and Samuel seems to think the Alpha has turned him"

"Balls! Dean get your ass here right now, if what Samuel said is true we have to find Sam.. and fast!"

"Alright Bobby, I think I have something that might help us track them but I'm not sure. I'm a couple hours out but I'll be there as quick as I can." Before Bobby could answer Dean ended the call and started the engine, make a quick u-turn, he sped down the road towards Sioux Falls.

Dean barely turn the car off before jumping out the door and ran up the porch and burst though Bobby's door.

"Geez boy! Why don't you just ram the door down!" Bobby shouted as Dean entered the kitchen.

"Not the time Bobby, god knows what that vampire wants with the soulless shell of my brother!" Dean replied, glaring at Bobby with serious eyes.

"Alright, calm down. You said you had a lead, what is it?" Bobby said calmly, trying to calm the agitated man down.

"When I got outside there was a car speeding away, I'm not sure it was the Alpha but I guessing whoever it was had something to do with Sam, I got the car's registration number, maybe we can track it." Dean explained hopefully, passing the piece of paper over to the older hunter.

"Alright, it shouldn't be that hard, what exactly happened back there?" Bobby asked.

"The Alpha escaped from its cage, we split up, me and Gwen and then Sam, Samuel and Christian, we looked for ages but when we decided to back to the others, we found Samuel unconscious and Christian dead, Sam was gone, Samuel said the Alpha was carrying Sam and said that Sam was his now, his soulless pet. That can't be good right?" Dean questioned.

"No, doesn't sound like, maybe you should call Cas, see if he can help." The older man said as he rounded the table to start tracking the car on his computer.

"Yeah okay." Dean said looking up to the ceiling, turning his back on Bobby, "Cas, Sam, we think he's be taken and turned by an Alpha vamp, we could really use your helping tracking them down.." he turned around hearing light wings flapping. "Cas, hey, can you tell us what the Alpha might want with Sam?"

"Sam has no soul, which makes it harder for humans to resist the transformation because seeing as he can't feel emotions, Sam won't be able to control himself, the Alpha won't be able to control him either" Cas explained.

"So you're saying he's going to turn into some rogue killing machine with fangs.. terrific! What the hell do we do?" Dean asked the Angel, Bobby sighed and clicked furiously at his computer mouse.

"Not only that but the other Alphas will be stand down in order to survive, vampires will no choice but to bow down and serve your brother or will die, vampires will become the most powerful creatures on earth, not even demons or angels will dare stand against them" the trench-coated man explained further. "The only way to stop Sam is to return his soul, and _hope_ he has enough will power left to fight against the venom" Cas said, staring at the worried and concerned eyes of Dean.

"Hope?! Are you serious? Just hope Sam makes the right decision!" Dean yelled.

"Hey!" Bobby shouted, catching the attention of the hot-headed young man and the angel, "Dean you know your brother, if anyone how can fight this, it's Sam, you've got to believe in him some time you know." Dean sighed and looked down at his feet, he knew Bobby was right.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Dean finally spoke up "alright, so Sam's soul, how do we get it back?" Dean looked up at Cas.

"I do not advice you use Crowley, the only other thing with that power is death."

"Death? Alright let's summon him" Dean mumbled knowing it wouldn't be that easy. "Cas, you go round-up whatever we need for the spell, me and Bobby will try to find a lead on Sam." Without a word the angel disappeared, whilst the two hunters crowded around the computer.

"Damn, this would a lot easier if the kid were here.." Bobby muttered in exhaustion.

"Yeah damn straight, but not just that soulless d-bag, but my real brother, my Sammy, I just want him back." Dean said quietly, trying to hold back the tears burning his eyes.

Next Chapter: More Sam in the next chapter also Death makes an appearance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam woke up with the stench of blood filling his nostrils, he thought the smell would make him gag but strangely it made him hungry, _"what the..?" _Sam thought. He slowly moved his fingers and toes trying to get the feeling back. He looked down to his hand when he noticed his wrists were bound together with thick rope. He tried to stand up and take a step, but quickly ended on his side, still a bit dazed he glanced down to his feet to find they were too restrained, "okay so no walking" Sam mumbled to himself. Looking around the room he found himself it what seemed to be an abandoned barn. He tried to pull his hands out from the rope, only to make his wrists bleed my rubbing them raw.

The door behind him creaked open, Sam turned his head to see but didn't succeed. He heard footsteps coming closer. He looked up to see the figure come to stand in front of him. "Ah, Sammy child you're awake, I've been waiting for you to wake so I can finish the process."

"Process? what? Who are you?" Sam asked still a bit confused about what's happening. He thought back to what he remembers last, memories flashed in his brain, the Alpha, the teeth, "you will be my perfect animal", every came back to him, "who've turned me haven't you?" he questioned, looking up to the figure hovering above him.

"You're definately the smart one out of you and big brother aren't you?" the alpha said mockingly "and to answer your question, yes I have turned you but not completely, you see Alpha's venom is enough to change a human but the transformation is slow, so what we need now is blood to blood contact." The Alpha stalked forward towards Sam and smiled, "but I'm guessing you won't be willing to do this now will you? Don't worry I have my children on hand to help me though this without your interruptions." He crouched down and whistled. Immediately the barn was filled with about ten vampires, "Restrain him, make sure he doesn't move when I'm completing the process" the Alpha ordered sternly. All of the vampires sprang into action, lifting sam off the ground, holding his feet and arms in tight grips so he couldn't lash out. Working together, they carried him over to a table at the back off the barn, practically dropping him into the solid surface. One of the older looking vampires grabbed some rope, and walked over to the group who was holding the fighting Sam down.

Sam tried to struggle against the hands holding him, he managed to get his arms free and punched the nearest vampire, unfortunately it did no effect as the vampire grabbed his arms and dug his nails into the still bleeding wrists, Sam yelped in pain. He watched as the older vampire wound the rope around his chest, belly, and knees, while the vampire holding his wrists grabbed the remaining rope, pulling his wrists to the side and trying them to the table leg. Now completely immobile he heard one of the vampires say "he's ready now master", he felt all off the hands retreat from his body. He turned his head to the side to see the Alpha walk towards him with a big knife.

Cas returned to Bobby's, he found the two hunters where he'd left them, hovering over the computer, "I have secured the items to summon death" he announced, Bobby and Dean looked up startled.

"Damn Cas! Trying to give us a heart-attack?!" Dean yelled, getting nothing but a glare from the angel. "I'm sorry, thanks Cas, we found the car, it was ditched in the middle of nowhere a couple towns over from Samuel's place, there are about 6 barns around that area so we're gunna have to start there."

"Alright, let's get some rest and summon Death in the morning" Bobby said looking down at his watch that said it was just gone midnight.

Dean looked at him with desperate eyes "why, we're up, we can do this now. The longer we leave Sam out there the more dangerous he becomes."

"Boy... You need to rest, you'll function better after sleep, and if we're gunna pull this off you're going to need all the strength you got. Now get up them stairs! I'm not saying long just a couple-"

"Fine!" Dean interrupted defeated, sighing as he walked up the stairs.

Dean practically jumped out of bed the next morning, ran to have a shower and get dressed and raced downstairs. He was determined to get his brother back as soon as possible.

He found Bobby in the kitchen hovering over what seemed to be breakfast. "Dean! Come on, eat! We have a big day ahead of us." Bobby said as soon as he saw Dean.

_"Big is an understatement"_ Dean thought to himself as he shuffled over to the table, plonking himself in the chair facing Bobby. "Heard from Cas?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I found him down here at 1, starting to think he doesn't have anything else to do other than follow you around like a lost puppy." Bobby chuckled.

"Bite me! You're just jealous!" Dean replied, digging into the eggs and burnt bacon Bobby had placed in front of him.

"Alright I'll go set everything up to summon Death." Bobby grumbled, exiting the room.

Dean stood nervously as Bobby read out the spell. Cas stood in the far corner un-phased by everything that's happening around him. Bobby finish the spell with a flash from the bowl in front of him.

The two hunters looked around in anticipation, they stood in silence waiting for something to happen, anything.

"Ah, Dean Winchester, I knew I'd see you again." Dean spun around upon hearing the low voice, he stiffened as Death walked through from the kitchen. "Are you just going to stand there or are you tell me why you're wasting my time?" Death turned to face Dean, looking deep into Dean's eyes.

"umm... We need your help.. Sam's Soul can you get it back for us?" "Yes, but why would I want to do that?" "You don't understand Sam's been turned into a vampire, an Alpha took him, Cas said-"

"If we don't stop Sam, he will become unbeatable, vampire's will become unstoppable." Cas interrupted.

"hmmm, that does seem like a problem, Dean, you ought to keep that over-grown brother of yours on a leash, so you can't lose him." Death snarked, still staring at Dean.

Dean gulped nervously "so can you help us?" "yes, but you've got four days, four days to track him down and bring him back here, otherwise deals off, but I must warn you, it won't be easy." With that Death was gone. The three stared at eachother in astonishment.

"Alright let's go!" Dean yelled already half way out the door.

"You might want to tell him this isn't like any other vampire hunt, they will do any to protect Sam." Cas said looking towards Bobby.

"Yeah, well so will Dean, c'mon we're as ready as we'll ever be." Bobby replied in a gruff voice.

Next Chapter: Sam has his first meal, Dean, Bobby and Cas have their work cut out for them trying to break into the vampire's nest.

Author's Note: Not an exciting chapter but it picks up in the next few chapters, hopefully. :) Reviews are welcome, let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile...

Sam tried to struggle away from the Alpha's strong grip on his right wrist.

"Sam, this will a lot quickly if you stay still." The Alpha replied in a soothing voice as he brought the knife down ready to cut into Sam's arm. He dug the knife into the skin just above Sam's wrist, making a deep cut all the way up to just below the elbow.

The pain was unbearable, Sam screamed in agony as he felt the blood rush out of his arm. He watched in horror as the Alpha wiped his palm across the blood, bringing up to his face, he smiled in delight as he smelt the blood before licking up every last bit on his hand. He brought the knife up and cut across his palm, causing him no pain. He smiled down at Sam before wiping his bloody hand across the deep cut.

Sam, already feeling drowsy from the blood loss, felt searing pain in his head before he was claimed by darkness.

The Alpha put the knife down, using that hand to stroke though Sam's messy hair, "don't worry child, everything will be better when you wake up" he said softly, looking down at the unconscious man. He ordered one af the vampires to clean up Sam's arm and release him from his bindings before exiting the room.

Sam woke up feeling groggy and starving, pain shot though his stomach, causing him to bolt upright. He found himself in a different room to the one he fell unconscious in, he was sitting on a comfy bed. He looked around _"looks like a bedroom" _he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a door opening, he turned around seeing the Alpha approach him.

"I hope you like your new room, nothing fancy, but I couldn't have you sleeping down there with the rest of the children."

"What? Why not?" Sam replied confused.

"Aw, Sam, you don't see how special you really are, you're different to them, so different. Come on I bet you're hungry" He said, motioning to the door, "incase you're wondering, you call me master." He said in a soft, quiet voice.

"I'm starving master" Sam said clutching his aching stomach, getting up to follow him.

"Are you in pain Sam?" The Alpha asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes master" Sam nodded.

"It must be the hunger, you were out for longer than usual" He said, walking out the door with Sam following.

As they approached the barn, Sam could hear a young woman's voice screaming, pleading. "Who's that master?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Food Sam, your food, your first meal" he replied casually, pushing open the barn door.

"Please no! Just let me go home! What do you want with me?!" The girl pleaded as they entered the room, he saw the other vampires standing around the room, staring at the girl strapped to the table in the middle of the room, some of them licking their lips hungrily.

The girl fell silent in terror as Sam and his master approached the table.

"Go ahead Sam, I bet she tastes delicious" the Alpha encouraged.

Sam stepped forward, looking at the girl, he felt it was wrong but he couldn't stop himself as he lowered his head, bearing his pearly white new fangs.

The girl's pained screams filled the air as Sam bit into her arm. The alpha stepped closer to Sam and layed a comforting hand on his back "feels good doesn't it?" he questioned. Sam nodded as he began sucking the blood out of the girl.

Sam felt stuffed as he pulled away from the girl.

"Finished?" The alpha asked looking down at the deathly pale unconscious girl.

"Yes master" Sam replied happily.

"We have to go, we have work to do Sam" he announced turning to face the other vampires "you all can finish her off, make sure you clean up after"

He exited the barn with Sam following obediently behind him.

"Master, may I ask, what is the work we have to do?" Sam asked sounding like a 5-year-old.

"We're going to take over the world Sam" The Alpha smiled, "me and you by my side, we'll be unstoppable, but first we need to make ourselves known, meaning we need to kill a lot of monsters, our own included if they wish not to follow us. This is where you come in, you are one of the best hunters on the planet, tracking them down will be a walk in the park for you, you with me Sam?" The Alpha questioned with uncertain.

"Yes master, all the way" Sam said confidently, a dark smile formed on his face. "Me and my brother were actually looking into a pair of ghouls in New York, we could start there."

"Perfect my child, we'll head there now" he returned the smile.

They climbed into the nearest car, not noticing the Black Impala, harboring their biggest threats, parked hidden behind some trees.

Dean and Bobby were exhausted, they had checked four of the other farms in the area where they had found the car.

"Maybe we should call it a day" Bobby suggested, binoculars in hand, searching the house and barn for any movement.

"Let's just check this one, my Sammy-senses are tingling" Dean smirked.

"Alright Spider-man" Bobby snarked. "Idjit!" The two hunters chuckled, Cas remained silent in the backseat.

10 minutes later...

"Alright Dean let's go I think it's empty" Bobby sighed, shifting to find a comfortable position in the passenger seat.

"Wait! Someone's coming out the barn. It's the Alpha... And Sam!" Dean shouted excitedly, grabbing at the door handle, but froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold on Dean, we need a plan here" Bobby said, trying to calm the younger hunter down.

"A plan? he's right there, we can't lose him again" Dean yelled, looking back at the two men talking to each other outside the barn.

"We won't Dean, but if we go out there now we won't make it out alive, the other vampires won't be far either... We have to think this though, Cas, help me out here!" Bobby ordered sternly.

"He's right Dean" Cas mumbled from the backseat, looking towards Dean.

The car fell silent, the three stared out the car, watching Sam and the Alpha getting in a car.

"You see, he'll follow them, it'll be easier that way." Bobby grumbled in a soothing voice.

"Okay." Dean mumbled, turning the car on. The car screeched into life. Dean pushed the pedal hard down to the floor, making a quick u-turn.

Next chapter: Dean, Bobby and Cas come face to face with Sam and the Alpha.

Author's note: How is it guys? Good? Bad? Terrible? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam and the Alpha exited the ghoul's hideout from the back, entering a dark alleyway.

"Master, shouldn't we clean it up in there? Get rid of the bodies?" Sam questioned.

"No Sam, we need to make ourselves known to humans aswell." He snapped sounding irritated. Stopping in his tracks to turn to face Sam.

Sam was going to ask why, but decided not to, noticing the Alpha's sharp tone.

"Come on, we need to find somewhere to rest!" The Alpha ordered harshly. Sam didn't say another word.

They turned and saw three men standing at the beginning of the alley.

"Okay, here's the plan, Cas and me will go after Alpha, Dean, you grab Sam." Bobby said.

"You think it'll be that easy?" Dean suggested.

"It will if it goes our way" Bobby replied hopefully.

"Well, that's encouraging. Let's just get this over with." Dean replied.

They got out the car, heading to the trunk. They grabbed as any weapons as they could carry, and started towards the alley they saw Sam go down not long ago. They readied themselves at the entrances of the alley, gazing at the lanky vampire talking to the Alpha.

Sam instantly recognized them, "guys, what are doing here?" Sam asked.

Dean stepped out the shadows "we're taking you home Sam, we'll get you back to normal, soul and all."

The Alpha moved to stand in between them, willing to protect Sam "Dean... Why don't you just leave, Sam's not going anywhere with you." He shouted fiercely.

"Oh yeah, says who?" Dean yelled back.

"Me!" Alpha jumped into action and sped towards Dean with his fangs descending.

Dean jumped back, as Cas leapt at the vampire, ending up in a heap with him, they began struggling with each other.

"NO! Master!" Sam screamed and ran towards him and the angel before Dean or Bobby could react.

"Sam!" Dean lunged at Sam, who was trying to yank Cas off the Alpha. Dean jumped on top on Sam, also taking him down.

They both got some good punches in before Dean managed to grab Sam's neck, slightly squeezing. He was glad Sam's vampire strength hadn't reached its full potential yet or he never would've been able to get the upper hand. Sam continued to struggle as he quickly removed one of his hands and dug it into his jacket, revealing a knife that had been dipped in blood. Dead man's blood.

Sam stared at him in horror as he realized what is was. "Dean, please, don't!" He pleaded, flashing his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Sammy, I need to do this!" Dean replied sadly, trying to figure out the safest place to use it. Decided fast he stuck it in his left shoulder. He looked away as Sam screamed in agony, no matter what he had turned into, Sam was still his little brother. He turned back to look at Sam when he stopped screaming, and saw that his eyes were glassy, he stared deep into them, hoping that his little brother was still in there somewhere, or if not, he wasn't to late to save him.

Sam finally fell unconscious, and Dean climbed off him, taking the knife out of his shoulder and turned to see Bobby and Cas still struggling with the Alpha. He drew his machete and stalked towards them.

Bobby and Cas managed to pin him down on the floor, Dean grinned as he stood over him for a second.

"Dean! Get on with it!" Bobby shouted in a gruff voice.

Dean brought the machete down, severing the head from his body. He smiled triumphantly.

"We need to get Sam back to the house before he wakes up" Dean said stating the obvious.

"I could transport you, Sam and Bobby back, I'll take care of this body." Cas suggested.

"What about my car?" Dean questioned. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I'll transport that back aswell after I'm done" Cas replied.

"Alright, let's go!" Dean ordered Bobby, walking over to Sam's limp body, managing to lift him up onto his shoulder. Cas approached Dean and put two fingers up to Dean's forehead, doing the same with the older hunter.

The hunters found themselves in the panic room, Dean sprung into action, moving Sam over to the bed in the middle of the room, placing him down gently. Bobby went out the door, returning a minute later with thick rope. He threw some to Dean and moved to secure Sam's legs to the bed, tying his ankles together and then to the bed. He also wrapped some rope over Sam's knees.

"Is that really necessary?" Dean asked, noticing how protective he sounded.

"Dean, when he wakes up he's going to be a lot stronger, and we won't be happy either, it's for the best."

Dean nodded in agreement and began to tie Sam's wrists on the bed, while Bobby tied another piece of rope around his chest and arms.

They finished immobilizing Sam and stared in silence at the young man.

"We're going to have to change him back first before he gets any stronger, meaning you have to call your grandfather."

"Oh how fun." Dean snarked, pulling out his phone from his pocket.

"Samuel?" Dean asked.

"Dean, hey, you found Sam?"

Dean laughed to himself, Samuel sounded concerned.

"Yeah, but we need the vampire cure, can you give the ingredients?"

"Yeah sure, one sec, let me just get my book"

Samuel replied. Dean heard rustling on the other line._ "Alright Dean get a pen." _Samuel ordered coming back on the line.

Dean quickly grabbed a scrap piece of paper and pen "alright, go."

Dean scribbled all the ingredients down as Samuel went along.

"That it?... Alright thanks." With Dean hung up and gave the paper to Bobby.

"I think I've got all of these" Bobby grumbled happily.

"Great!" Dean smiled.

Next Chapter: Will Sam turn back to normal? Will it be too late to get his soul back?

Author's note: What do you think guys? Good? Bad? Terrible? Feel free to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Crowley appeared in front Cas who was preparing to burn the Alpha.

"Castiel, step away, I still need that thing for questioning." He said in a stern voice.

Cas looked up "it's too late, Dean's killed him." Cas replied but then thought about it, if anyone could bring the Alpha back, it was Crowley.

"See that's where your wrong, you still under-estimate me, one click of my fingers and he'll be breathing again." Crowley stepped towards Cas and the body at his feet.

"You can't, he's too dangerous, you let him live he won't leave Sam alone, and Sam is already dangerous as it is."

"C'mon Castiel, you don't care about Sam, or you would've brought him back soul included, the one you really care about is Dean, you're scared he'll find out about us going after Purgatory, you know it would be easy if you just got rid of the Winchesters."

"No, they are my friends, both of them, it was too difficult to get Sam' s soul out aswell and you know that... No, I still need their trust if we don't want them interfering." Cas demanded.

"That's why I say kill them!" Crowley yelled, slowly losing patience. "Now go and let me deal with him!" pointing towards the Alpha. "Also, why have I heard you told Dean to use death to get little Sammy's soul back when you know it won't last, if you so-called 'care about them', then why are you making them sign Sam's death sentence. Even with that wall Death puts up, Sam will still suffer, if I were you I'd make sure Sam doesn't get his soul back."

"I've tried to reason with Dean but he does not wish to listen, you know what he's like when it comes to Sam, he's not going to leave it down there."

"Fine, so be it, but you'll have to deal with them when they get in the way. And by the way they won't be able to change Sam back, he's already fed on a human. I advise you kill him before he kills everyone else, including you!" Crowley advised. "You should go before they suspect anything, deal with them now before I send my men to do it." With that Crowley picked up the head of the Alpha and placed it where it should be, with a click of his fingers, the Alpha sucked in a huge breath, opening his eyes slightly, Crowley gave one last serious look to the angel and disappeared with the vampire.

Cas stood alone in the alley, wondering what he was going to do. He went though all the information Crowley had just given him trying to think of a solution to get Sam back and not having to kill the brothers. He sighed knowing he'd have to act fast.

* * *

What will Cas do? Will he kill Sam, or them both? Or will he find a way round the situation.

Author's note: Short chapter but I wanted the conversation between Cas and Crowley to be separate. Sam, Dean and Bobby will be back in chapter 7, which will probably be up tomorrow. Let me know what you think, how is it so far?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dean watched an unconscious Sam through the small window in the panic room's door. He sighed miserably, bringing back horrible memories, the demon blood, the devil, how terrible Sam looked when he had the seizure, hearing Sam calling out for him.

_"When did it go so wrong Sammy? I just want my little brother back, the one who was so innocent, without a care in the world." _He thought. He sighed again and closed the window. Turning his back to the door, he shuffled towards the stairs. Giving the panic room door one last sad look and plodded slowly upstairs. When he reached the top of the stairs, he turned around again staring down into the dark basement, he could still hear Sam's screams calling out for him, for Bobby, for Cas, anyone. He closed the door and locked it, knowing vampire Sam would probably be able to bust out of the panic room.

He found Bobby in the library putting the last of the vampire cure together "Hey Bobby, Cas not back yet?" He grumbled as the slumped down on the sofa.

Bobby looked up to see the sad, destroyed look in Dean's eyes "haven't seen 'im... You alright son?" Bobby replied concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dean smiled unconvincingly at the older hunter.

"Come off it Dean, what is it?" Bobby's sudden change in voice caught Dean's attention, Bobby was being serious now.

"It's just.. Sam, down there, you know. Just bad memories I guess." Dean's eyes dropped to his feet.

"Dean.. The panic room is the safest place for him at the moment, once we change him back, _and we will, _we'll let him out." Bobby reassured him.

"Yeah I guess. Anyway, Cas isn't back?" Bobby shook his head.

"Oh, well maybe burning a body hasn't been registered in that freaky angel brain of his." The two hunters chuckled. "Haven't you done with that yet? Get slow in your old age." Dean chuckled louder.

"Keep it up and I'll still out-live you boy!" Bobby snarled with a huge grin growing on his face.

"Alright" Dean smiled "but seriously, how long 'til you finish it?"

"Not long no-" Bobby was interrupted by a light flutter of wings. Dean turned his head to look in the direction of the noise.

"Hey Cas, where ya been?" Dean questioned.

"Getting rid of the body like you wished" Cas snapped hastily.

"Alright, geez, did you get it done?"

Cas dropped his eyes, avoiding eye contact with Dean, "yes" he replied quietly.

Dean eyed him suspiciously _"c'mon Cas I know you."_ He thought staring at the uncomfortable Angel. "Are you sure he's gone? What's wrong with you?" Dean raised his voice. Bobby looked up again sensing anger in Dean's voice. He noticed the angel shifting uncomfortably, the older hunter narrowed his eyes also in suspicion.

Cas, still unable to make eye contact, grumbled "positive.. And Nothing, I am fine." He turned away from the harsh looks from the hunters "but, I'm afraid it's too late to change Sam back, he's already fed." He turned back around to see the shocked looks on the hunter's faces.

"What? How do know he's fed?" Dean went from shock back to suspicion, his eyes narrowed.

Cas bowed his head trying to think of an excuse, he hesitated before lifting his head again "I can sense it in him" he shook his head knowing that was the worst excuse he's ever made.

"Wait..." Dean rose to his feet "then what do we do? How do we change him back?" Dean took a cautious step towards Cas knowing something was off with him.

"We don't.. He'll become to powerful when he wakes up, we'll have to..." He stops, not knowing how to continue. He looks at Dean, pity and worry in his eyes.

"NO! We're not killing him!" Dean shot forward, grabbing the front of Cas' shirt. His fierce eyes meet the angels. "C'mon Cas, you've gotta give me something" Dean's eyes went soft, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean, but he's dangerous, he's already fed, we can't change him back."

"Don't give us that crap! There's got to be something." Bobby stepped in, putting a supposedly comforting hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean shot a look his way, pleading for help.

"C'mon son, we'll find another way." Bobby mumbled in soft, soothing voice.

Dean stepped back, releasing Cas' shirt. He glanced angrily at Cas before turning his back on him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do his. It's for the best Dean." Cas grumbled dejectedly, starting towards the basement.

Dean spun around and launched himself towards Cas, knocking him on the floor. Dean rose again to his feet staring down at the Angel, still lying on the floor.

"No Cas! You try do that, and you might aswell disappear of the face of the earth, you hear me! I'm getting my brother back, and I'm gunna do whatever it takes, you understand me?!" Dean voice is low and dark with anger.

Cas slowly started getting up, finally on his feet, he tried to reason with Dean again "you need to understand Dean, that thing down there is not your brother, it's not Sam. You know Sam, the real Sam, better than everyone, and that's not him down there. He hasn't got a soul Dean, you don't understand how bad that is Dean, all it takes is for him to think something is right, when it might not be, and he could be catastrophic, many people could die, including you." Cas eyed Dean wearily.

"What happened to getting his soul back, Cas? I thought we at least agreed on that, or do you an excuse for us not doing that aswell?" He was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Dean... That wall Death is going to put up, it won't last long... and when it breaks, Sam will suffer horrifically, all his memories from hell with come back. Sam, he won't survive. It's your choice Dean, either he dies now and doesn't suffer, or later, and believe me Dean, you won't want to see that." Cas lowered his eyes again.

Tears fell from Dean's eyes, Bobby stepped towards Dean, concerned he was going to pass out.

"Dean, I think you need to sit down." Bobby suggested grabbing Dean's shoulders pushing him back down onto the sofa.

"But.." Dean started brokenly "this 'wall' how long will it stay up for?" His voice quiet, more tears fell down his face.

"It depends on how much he scratches it, it would be weeks, months, years." Cas whispered.

"Years? But that's good right, as long as he doesn't scratch it he'll be fine for at least a year." Dean looked up hopefully. Cas nodded.

Dean stood up again "alright well that's what we're going to do."

Bobby sighed, hating himself for shooting Dean down "Dean what about him being a vampire?"

Cas thought to himself for a moment, he wanted to help but knew Crowley would be mad if he did, he glanced at Dean noticing he was also deep in thought. Dean was his friend, so was Sam, but not just friends, _family_, the brothers have helped him through so much. He suddenly realised that he needed to help them, without Sam, Dean would crash and burn, and he couldn't let that happen.

The silence in the room was almost painful, Cas decided to speak up, "when his soul is returned and the wall is established, he won't remember this past year either, since he got out of hell, meaning he won't remember being turned into a vampire either." The two hunters looked at him quizzically, he continued "As long as we still feed him blood, he won't feel hungry to attack a human."

"Are you serious?! Sam's not stupid, he'll figure out we're feeding him blood!" Dean exclaimed.

"Then we'll have to tell him, maybe Sam might be able to resist his hunger. I have no doubt that he won't be able to, Sam's strong." Cas explained.

"Alright, but we're not going to start killing people just to keep him at bay." Bobby interrupted.

"I didn't say it had to be human blood" Cas continued "it could be anything, any kind of animal, as long as it satisfies Sam's hunger."

"Yeah, it can be done, me and Sam hunted some vampires years back, they fed on cattle blood so people wouldn't suspect anything." Dean smiled hopefully, wiping the tear tracks on his face.

"Alright, let's summon Death." Bobby smiled at Dean.

Dean went down to the panic room to check on Sam, but the sight that greeted him astonished him.

The panic room door looked like it had been ripped off it's hinges, the inside of the room was trashed, everything had been flipped over. It looked like a caged tiger had been put in there. Dean approached the panic room to get a closer look.

"BOBBY! CAS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Dean yelled frantically, searching the room for Sam. The devil's trap around the door had been broken from the inside of the room.

"Huh" Dean grumbled confused, bending down to inspect the trap. He heard footstep coming down the stairs.

"Dean? What's going on?" He turned to see Bobby striding quickly towards him, Cas quickly following behind him.

"I think Sam's escaped, or someone came to get him, this devils trap's broken from inside the room, Sam must have broken it."

Bobby stepped inside the panic room looking around, taking in the damage. "Jesus" he whispered.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Dean asked.

Bobby shrugged "I don't know son."

* * *

Did Sam escape or was he taken? Will they be able to get Sam back?

What do you think guys? Is it good? Bad? Terrible? Feel free to review.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

Sam woke up feeling his shoulder throbbing in pain, he grunted in agony and turned his head to look at his shoulder, it had been bandaged but blood still soaked though the bandage. He still felt weak from the dead man's blood, and was so hungry, he hadn't eaten for at least 2 days.

He looked around dazed to find himself somewhere very familiar. The panic room. He tried to lift his arms up, only to find that were tied down to the bed aswell as his ankles. He grunted in frustration as he give one hard tug on the rope around his wrists, the rope started to break due to his new strength from being a vampire, he smiled in relief as he gave the ropes another tug. The ropes snapped, his arm flung up in the air. His relief came to early when he realized there was rope also wrapped around his chest. He tried to jerk his body upwards but the rope was too tight.

Several minutes past and he was still trying to break free of his restrains. He grunted again in frustration.

He heard the door look click open, and then squeaked as it was pulled open. He turned his head to see who it is was.

"Master!" He yelled happily as the alpha entered the room "How? I thought you were dead! How are you back?"

"That would be my doing." A voice came from outside the door, the alpha stepped aside to reveal Crowley crouching down, placing a finger over the devil's trap breaking it. Sam's eyes widened "what? I don't understand, why would you bring him back?"

"Because he still needs to be questioned, Sammy." Crowley grinned. He took out a knife and pointed it at the Alpha "untie him, we need to go before Dean finds out we're down here."

"What? What do you want with me?" Sam asked confused.

"Well if you're as important to your master as he makes it out to be... I can use you to get I need." The demon grinned evilly.

Sam's eyes grew wide with fear, he looked up at the Alpha who was untieing him.

"I'm sorry my child." He said defeated.

Sam stood as soon as he was free, without warning he launched himself towards Crowley, once again baring his fangs, but was stopped as someone grabbed the back of his shirt, flinging him against the wall, two more demons had appeared in the room. He felt himself being picked up again and was tossed across the room. A sharp pain shot through his back as he hit shelves, he fell to the floor in a heap. He tried to pull himself up but was crushed down on the floor when the shelves fell on top of him. He felt the air being squeezed out of his lungs. With a final gasp of air he fell unconscious of the floor.

Crowley grinned again "get them out off here." He ordered the two demons. They approached the limp body lying under the heavy metal shelves, they pushed the selves off Sam, letting them crash onto the floor next to Sam. They each grabbed one of Sam's upper arm, pulling him up on his knees. Crowley walked up to the Alpha grabbing his arms and pinning them behind him.

All occupants of the room then disappeared, leaving the room completely trashed.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean paced Bobby's kitchen in a panic, "how didn't we hear anything? The place was trashed!" He yelled at the other two men in the room.

"I don't know Dean, but need to calm down and figure out what's going on!" Bobby shouted in return, suddenly regretting using a harsh tone with the obviously panicked young man.

Dean didn't answer, he was a bit taken back by Bobby's outburst. The two hunters exchanged glances.

Cas decided to interrupted "I think I have an idea of where Sam might be, I'll be back."

"Wait Cas, where are you g-" Cas disappeared before Dean could finish his sentence.

"dammit, I hate when he does that!" Dean growled.

"You and me both kid." Bobby smiled.

"So what now? Just sit here and wait?" Dean asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I guess so." Bobby replied reaching into his draw in his desk. He pulled a bottle of whisky and two glasses. Bobby poured the drinks and handed one to Dean, also taking his seat behind his desk.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam woke up as pain racked through his body, everything hurt. Most of all there was a constant unbearable stinging in his left arm and left side of his neck. He tried to flex his arms but couldn't, it felt like leather wrapped tightly around his wrist. He managed to open his eyes to slits, his eyes moved to his wrist to find they were bound to a chair with thick leather straps, he tried to pull them loose but the leather bit into his wrists, cutting the tender skin. His eyes moved up to where the stinging came from on his arm. A needle was stuck into his arm with a small tube coming from it, red liquid was flowing through the tube into Sam's arm, blood, dead man's blood, _"that explains why my body feels like it's on fire"_ he thought to himself. His gaze followed the tube, it went out the cage and around his back out of sight_, "wait. Cage! Crap!" _Sam finally noticed he was bound to a chair and locked in a cage like the Alpha had been when he was captured by him and Samuel.

He turned his head to face forward, seeing the Alpha was in the same situation as he was. "Master? What's going on?" He sounded like a 5-year-old.

"Sam, it's okay don't worry, the dead man's blood won't kill you it will hurt like hell." He explained in a comforting voice.

"You're right there, my body hurts all over." Sam agreed taking in a huge breath trying to breathe through the pain.

"Don't worry, Sam, I managed to call out to your brothers and sisters before they put us in here, they should be here soon, they'll get us out of here." He smiled.

"Okay master." Sam nodded, letting his head drop onto his chest in exhaustion.

He nearly fell to sleep, but heard a door open and heavy footfalls. Crowley stepped into his line of vision, Sam looked up dazed and stared at him.

"Nice of you to finally join us Sam." The demon snarked.

"Bite me!" Sam replied, really not in the mood for a lovely conversation.

"Hey! Isn't that more your new thing." Crowley replied. "Let's down to business shall we." He announced turning to the Alpha "let's see how much little Sammy Winchester can take, shall we?" He raised his eyebrows, before turning back to Sam "I've waited so long to cause you some pain Sam, but I must say I never expected it to happen like this." He grinned, clicking his fingers. Before Sam could brace himself, more pain shot through his body, it felt like he was being electrocuted. He bit at his lip trying not to scream, only managing to draw blood.

"STOP!" He heard his master shout, a few seconds later the pain stopped, his head dropped, he was unable to lift it. He was panting heavily.

Crowley turned round to face the Alpha again "ready to answer some questions are we?" He asked impatiently.

He room fell silent. A minute Sam heard a familiar flutter of wings. Cas. He lifted his head to see the angel staring at the demon, showing on signs of wanting to attack him. _"That's strange"_ Sam thought. "Cas?" He asked in a raspy voice.

The angel completely ignored him and continued to stare at Crowley, "I told you not to touch them Crowley. The Winchesters are still my responsibility, just let me take Sam back to his brother, you can do whatever you want with the Alpha." Cas tried to reason with the demon.

"Castiel, you need to figure out where your loyalty lies. You're either with me or with them." He pointed towards Sam.

"Our agreement still stands, but the brothers have nothing to do with it." Cas demanded.

"Oh, but they d-" Crowley was interrupted by the door getting smashed in, twenty or so vampires ran into the room, circling the angel and demon.

Cas, thinking fast, disappeared and then reappeared in Sam's cage, a group of vampires ran over the cage, clawing at the angel trying to get him away from their so-called brother. One of the vampires grabbed onto Cas' trench coat and tugged him towards him. Cas pushed away from him and put a hand up to the top of his head, the vampire screeched in agony and fell to the ground dead. The other vampires also made a grab for him, he searched the Crowley only to see that he had gone, he scanned the room again. The rest of the other vampires were working on getting the Alpha out of the cage.

He knew he had to leave now before the alpha could escape. He faced Sam, Sam was unconscious again, his head was bowed onto his chest. Cas put two fingers up to his forehead and disappeared with him.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Dean paced back and forth in Bobby's library while Bobby had managed to doze off to sleep. Dean was panicking frantically, although Sam didn't have a soul, Dean couldn't help but worry about his little brother.

Cas appeared in the doorway with Sam lying motionless at his feet. Dean crossed the room immediately to check on Sam, only to be stopped but Cas' voice.

"I wouldn't touch him Dean, he's still dangerous." Cas warned.

"But- What's wrong with him? Is he okay?" Dean eyes were full of worry and concern.

"From what I gathered dead man's blood has been injected into him since the time he was taken, he is very weak at the moment but he'll regain his strength quickly." Cas informed him. Bobby began to rouse behind them.

"Dean? Why didn't why wake me?" He questioned sleepily.

"They've only just arrived." Dean replied.

"I will take him back down to the panic room." Cas said lifting Sam's arm up on his shoulder without effort.

"Okay, but you said he'll get stronger, how do we keep control of him?"

"As long as he doesn't feed again he'll be fine for now, or at least until his soul is returned."

"Alright, but we'll need to take it in turns guarding the room. We can't let him get taken again." Dean informed.

"Where was he anyway?" The older hunter asked.

"With Crowley, he was using Sam to get answers out of the-" Cas stopped knowing he had just made a big mistake.

"Out of who?" Dean stared at the angel as Cas dropped his gaze to the floor "out of who Cas?!" Dean asked again.

"The Alpha." Cas quickly.

The two hunters stared in shocked at the angel.

* * *

How will Dean react to the news? Let me know what you think guys. How is it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews so far guys!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

"What do you mean the alpha?" Dean growled angrily.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I must not have got rid of the body properly." Cas avoided the bewildered stares from the hunters.

"Don't lie to me, Cas!" Dean yelled easily picking up on the angel's wierd behaviour. "You know how to salt and burn a body. So why didn't you!? What aren't you telling me?"

"Dean, calm down!" Bobby stepped in.

"No Bobby! Something's not right here and you know it, he's been acting wierd since we left him in that alley!" Dean stepped closer to the angel who was keeping quiet.

"Dean... Crowley, he came and said he needed the body. I'm sorry I should've told you."

"Crowley?! Why didn't you tell me!?" Dean questioned.

"I didn't think it was important." The angel replied quietly.

"Wasn't important!? Cas, since when is the king of hell turning up and bringing an alpha back to life not important!?"

Cas was just about to answer but was interrupted by a soft groan from his feet. Sam was beginning to wake up.

"Get back." He warned the hunters unsure of how Sam would react.

"Deee'nn?" A small, pained voice came from the lanky body between Dean and Cas.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Yells were ringing in his ears, rousing him from unconsciousness. He could still feel the dead man's blood burning his insides out, he let out a groan. The yells came clearer in his ears, he heard Dean.

"Deee'nn?" He slurred out. He opened his eyes slowly to see Cas herding Dean and Bobby away from him.

"Dean... Cas, Crowley... workin' t'gether..." He mumbled between pants. Cas gulped nervously turning to look at Sam.

"Sam? What?" Dean asked.

"Cas and Crowley.. they're working together." Sam said a little more clearly.

"Cas is that true?" Dean eyed the angel suspiciously.

"No, he doesn't understand, when I found him Crowley was there that's all." Cas explained looking Dean in the eyes.

"Nuhh, Dean I heard them." Sam tried to meet Dean's eyes but was finding it extremely hard.

Dean looked at Sam unsure whether to believe him or not "Cas, tell me the truth, look me in the eye and say you're not working with Crowley." He said looking up from Sam to Cas.

Cas looked at Dean and opened his mouth but nothing came out, he looked away unable to meet Dean's piercing stare.

Dean knew the second Cas looked away that what Sam said was true, "I don't believe it." Dean huffed, gritting his teeth in anger.

"Dean, it's not as bad as you think, this is important, I can kill Raphael." Cas said meeting Dean's eyes again.

"Well if it's 'not as bad as you think', then why did you lie to me about it?" Dean asked the angel echoing the words he said to his little brother years ago.

"Because I knew you wouldn't understand Dean, and you don't, but you've got to trust me Dean, you can trust me, I'm the one who brought back..." Cas trailed off knowing he's just digging the hole even bigger.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam watched as they argued and decided to take his chance of escape, he didn't want to get turned back, the blood fulfilled any hunger he had ever had before, the strength he got from being a vampire was just too appealing to him. He managed to pull himself up onto his hands and knees and slowly crawled out of the room, once out of the room he stood and stumbled out to the door, he leant on the door still feeling weak from the dead man's blood, he listened to the shouting that still was going on and smiled before turning the door handle slowly careful not to make much noise and made a break for it. He walked weakly through the yard towards the gate and disappeared into the forest on the other side of the road.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Brought back what Cas? What did you bring back?" Dean asked gritting his teeth in anger, he felt betrayed, and sick of feeling like that.

"... Sam, I brought back Sam." Cas mumbled.

"You what?! Well no offence Cas but you did a pretty piss poor job of it, 'cause if you haven't noticed you missed a pretty big part of Sam." Dean yelled.

"Wait, did you bring back Sam soulless on purpose?" Bobby finally piped in, startling the two arguing men that had seemed to forget he was there.

"No..." Cas replied.

"God Cas, can't you even try to answer a question truthfully." Dean said sternly.

"Dean please, I did it for Sam!" Cas explained.

"Did what, left his soul in hell for Lucifer and Michael to torture, I'm sorry Cas but that doesn't sound like it's for Sam."

"Dean Sam's soul had been torture enough before I pulled him out, so..." Cas explained further but got cut off by the very angry hunter.

"THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE IT THERE!" Dean shouted as he launched forward and grabbed the angel's collar and roughly shook him "Sam didn't deserve to be down there in the first place, I'm sick of him getting hurt when he tries to do something right, he went to hell Cas for us, for the world, he sacrificed himself for the world, something you and your angel pals never had the guts to do! You were so quick to blame Sam for starting the apocalypse but you did nothing to stop it, nothing! You let it happen!" Dean continued to shake Cas as he yelled and him. After a few seconds he stopped and stared dangerously into the angel's eyes.

Bobby advanced forward, knowing the fight was getting out of hand, Dean was letting out his anger not only for this moment, but for the last few years. He put a hand on Dean's shoulder and pulled him back away from Cas. Dean tightened his grip on Cas before letting go, also shoving Cas away from him.

"Dean, this is getting out of hand, let's just focus on Sam okay?" Bobby soothed he fuming younger hunter.

"Fine." Dean answered sharply before pointing at Cas "you better find a way to get Sam's soul out of the box, or I'm going to make you wish you were there." Dean threatened.

Cas simply nodded and then disappeared.

"Uh Dean, where's Sam?" Bobby asked, only just noticing the youngest Winchester wasn't in the room anymore. Dean turned to look at Bobby looking confused, he was still so angry he couldn't process what Bobby said. "What?" He asked.

"Sam, where is he?" Bobby asked again.

Dean turned again to look at where he thought Sam was only to find his brother gone.

"Dammit! He must have given us the slip!" Dean shouted.

"Balls!" Bobby mumbled "he could be anywhere by now!"

"Let's just look outside, see if he's left us anything." Dean said and grabbed his leather jacket from the sofa and walked to go outside.

He stepped out onto the porch and scanned the yard for Sam, he heard Bobby come up behind him.

"Be careful Dean, god knows what he'll do to escape from us." Bobby warned and received a nod from Dean.

The two hunters cautiously exited the porch and walked stealthily through the cars towards the gate, both silent and both had their eyes peeled for any movement around them.

Ten minutes later and they came up with nothing "I don't think he's here Bobby, I mean if I were Sam I wouldn't stick around." Dean whispered still on alert.

"Yeah you're probably right, he's probably gone into the forest to find somewhere quiet. C'mon it's getting dark, let's go back inside we look again in the morning." Bobby replied before moving back towards the house, Dean nodded and followed. When he was back on the porch he scanned around again, something inside him still hoped for Sam to come bounding up back to normal, soul and all. He smiled at the memories of the Sam before he jumped into the box.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam shuffled through the dense forest, tripping clumsily over logs and root sticking up from the ground, he felt his new-found strength slowing coming back to him, but he started to feel tired. He had been walking for at least an hour. He started to think leaving Bobby was a bad idea knowing that he was lost, he had tried to find a human scent he could follow but could smell nothing meaning he was in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly he heard a low evil growl behind him, before he had the chance to turn around he was pounced upon by a large dark figure, knocking him to the ground. He felt claws tearing into his back. He somehow managed to turn over onto his back, and came face to face with red glowing eyes, werewolf. It stood tall over him, massive paws either side of Sam's head, it growled at him as it lifted a paw to strike. Sam acted quickly, bringing his knees up to his chest and launched them up into the chest of the beast. The beast was thrown backwards by Sam's immense strength. Sam shot up and jumped on the wolf and wrapped his arms around its neck in a crushing grip. Sam squeezed harder trying to not think about the claws scratching deep into his skin. Sam grabbed the side of the werewolf's head and swiftly and quickly snapped it around, snapping it's neck. The clawing stopped and Sam looked down at the wolf making sure it was dead. He stood but ended up back on the floor, he looked at his torso, his shirt was torn in shreds along with his chest and belly, blood soaked through his shirt and pooled around him. His vision tumbled and soon he gave in into unconsciousness.

What he didn't know was the mother of the werewolf he just killed was watching him from the distance, he would get her revenge as soon as he woke up.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a long time since I've updated this one, I've been really busy, please review and please check out my other stories.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 10_**

Dean woke up feeling more exhausted than he did when he went to sleep. He had been up most of the night worrying about Sam, he tried to make himself believe that the Sam that was alive wasn't his Sam, wasn't his little brother, but failed miserably because knew how to get his Sam back but that included keeping the soulless vampire that wore his baby brother's face alive.

He climbed down the stairs and followed the scent of food into the kitchen where he found Bobby cooking bacon. Bobby looked up as he entered he room and then turned and poured Dean some coffee. The older hunter turned back around and handed the cup to him and asked "You okay?" whilst doing some.

"Yeah, just tired." Dean said as he moved across to the table and sat down.

"Didn't sleep much last night, huh?" Bobby asked and Dean shook his head.

"Well eat this and then we'll head out into the forest and look for him." Bobby said and put down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Dean.

"Yeah and what if we do find him, huh? We can't make him come back here, we can't make him take the antidote to turn him back into a human." Dean sighed as he played with the food into of him with a fork.

"Well we can.. But it won't be pretty and we're probably going to have to hurt Sam but it'll be for the best Dean. We'll get your brother back, don't worry." Bobby replied and Dean only nodded but only half-heartedly.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam woke to an agonizing pain across his stomach and blinked his eyes open to find a large black creature leaning over him. He looked down and gasped when he saw the creatures paw buried deep into his gut. He took a deep breath and flung his arms up trying to push the beast away but it only made the claws dig deeper into his stomach and gut. He creature yipped happily at his pain and lifted it's other paw ready to make the final, deadly blow and Sam screamed for the only person he could think of. "DDEEAAAAAA-" He was cut off by the beast striking down.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPN**

Bobby and Dean moved slowly through the dense forest, both had a shotgun up at the ready. Dean stumbled over a tree root and fell down, Bobby strode over whilst chuckling.

"You got two left feet boy?" Bobby chirped happily and Dean laughed sarcastically as he got back on his feet.

"Very funny Bobby... Aren't tree roots meant to be underground anyway?" Dean huffed and picked up the shotgun he had dropped on the way down.

"DDEEAAAAAA-" A distant scream echoed through the trees and Dean already found himself running.

"Sam!" He yelled as he ran towards the desperate scream of his little brother he stumbled over logs and tree roots but skidded to a halt when he saw Sam.

A giant werewolf was on top of Sam's lifeless body. "Hey!" He yelled and shot at the beast and hit it in the back. The wolf howled and took off into the dark trees.

Dean gasped at the sight in front of him, his brother, his Sammy, was beheaded. A wave of nausea washed over him and he soon found himself on his hands and knees puking up his breakfast.

"Dean! Dean!" He heard Bobby yell and a firm hand landed on his shoulder.

"Oh my god..." He heard the older hunter breath guessing that he also saw Sam.

"No... Sammy..." He sobbed as he clambered to his feet and stepped closer to the mutilated body and he burst into tears.

"Dean why don't head back to the house. I'll take care of this." Bobby grumbled and Dean nodded. He knew that he should've stayed but he couldn't bury his brother, he couldn't salt and burn his little brother.

"Umm... Be careful.. The werewolf that did that to him is still out there so just watch out." He warned the older hunter and turned and headed back the way they came.

When he got back to the house he walked into the kitchen and looked around. He screamed in rage and strode over to the table and lifted one of chairs and threw it across the room. He then stormed into the library and wiped the books off of Bobby's desk. He stood straight and stared into nothingness, his chest heaved up and down in anger. He rounded Bobby's desk and flung open the top draw and grabbed the bottle of whiskey that Bobby had stashed there. He ripped open the lid and started drinking straight from the bottle. He walked backwards until his back hit a wall and he slid down slowly. He sat on the floor with his knees brought up close to his body and carried on drinking. This is how Bobby found him an hour later, but the bottle was empty and Dean had passed out.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPN**

_One year later..._

A year had gone since Dean and Bobby had found Sam beheaded in the forest and it was definitely one of Dean's worst years, Cas and Crowley opened Purgatory that let loose the leviathans, Bobby had died as well and Cas was god knows where. Dean was very much alone. He had met a young dopey hunter named Garth, and a prophet called Kevin but they weren't Sam, Bobby or Cas. They weren't family.

Dean had tried to find a way to get Sam back, he even had found Death again and begged him to bring Sam back but Death just said that things were better off this way, that Sam wasn't even Sam when he died and he right about that but it didn't make Dean feel any better.

In the last month Dean had finally found a way to kill Dick Roman, the head leviathan and today was the day he got to do just that.

He and Garth had stormed straight into Surcocorp, and Dean went straight to Dick whilst Garth had gone to find Kevin who had been kidnapped by the leviathans two weeks ago. Dick was just about to kill him when Cas appeared and distracted the leviathan long enough for Dean to stab Dick in the neck. He was about to celebrate but then the leviathan exploded and Dean's vision went black.

He woke up in a forest and he stood up and looked around. He heard a flap of wings behind him and he swung around to see Cas.

"Hello Dean." CAS said simply.

"Hello? HELLO?! That's all you have to say to me?" Dean yelled, he was angry at Cas for leaving him, for leaving him when he needed someone the most.

"I do not understand." Cas replied.

"Don't understand?! What is there not to understand Cas? First you opened Purgatory and then you just disappeared, I thought you were back Cas but then you disappeared. You knew how cut up I was after Sam was killed but you didn't care. You didn't even contact me after Bobby was killed by something you let out!" Dean yelled as he glanced about and slowly started to take in his surroundings "where are we anyway?" He asked harshly before Cas had even had a chance to speak.

"We're in Purgatory Dean. And I apologize. I know this past year was hard on you Dean but I didn't think you'd want me there." Cas said softly. "I will find a way out of here Dean!" and with that he disappeared.

"Cas! CAS!" Dean yelled but froze when he heard a low growl from the trees and he looked and found two red eyes staring at him. Suddenly a figure jumped from the trees and landed in front of him.

The man was a lot shorter than Dean but sharp fangs gleamed from his mouth and Dean cursed. Dean readied himself to fight as the man advanced towards him. A tall figure then launched out from the eyes and in the blink of an eye the shorter man fell to the ground, his head rolling away from the body. The tall figure turned towards Dean and Dean couldn't believe his eyes. Sam stood in front of him but he was covered in what looked like blood and dirt. He also looked a lot skinnier and maybe a bit taller.

"Sam?" Dean asked and Sam nodded and Dean jumped forward and wrapped his arms around his brothers back.

"What are you doing here Dean?" Sam asked as he laid his head on his big brother's comforting shoulder.

"I killed a leviathan and got send here." Dean said simply and Sam pulled away and looked at him confused.

"Long story Sammy." Dean smiled and put his hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam smiled back and Dean realized something.

"You've not got fangs Sam." Dean gasped "you're not a vampire anymore?"

"What do you mean a vampire? I was never a vampire." Sam's brow creased deeper in confusion.

"Sam what's the last thing you remember?" Dean asked also becoming confused.

"Hell, Lucifer was... well... um... But then I just woke up here." Sam stuttered and Dean understood, he didn't know what the devil did to his little brother in the cage but it definitely wasn't going to be good.

"So you still have a soul? And you're not a vampire?" Dean asked to clarify and Sam shook his head slowly in even more confusion. Dean only smiled again and grabbed Sam into another hug.

"Dean what's going on? Why wouldn't I have a soul? And why do you think I'm a vampire?" Sam questioned.

"Long story Sammy, don't worry about it. You're here with me and that's all that matters." _As long as I have my Sammy back, I don't care where I am..._

* * *

**I'm sorry it's been ages since I've updated this. I'm going to try to update all of my fics this week if I can. Please review.**


End file.
